mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
File extensions used in Season 1 episodes are video extensions. Main Cast * Rami Malek as Elliot Alderson (10/10) * Carly Chaikin as Darlene (10/10) * Portia Doubleday as Angela Moss (10/10) * Martin Wallström as Tyrell Wellick (9/10) * Christian Slater as Mr. Robot and Edward Alderson (10/10) Major Recurring Cast * Ron Cephas Jones as Romero (8/10) * Sunita Mani as Trenton (8/10) * Michel Gill as Gideon Goddard (7/10) * Frankie Shaw as Shayla Nico (7/10) * Ben Rappaport as Ollie Parker (7/10) * Stephanie Corneliussen as Joanna Wellick (7/10) * Azhar Khan as Mobley (6/10) * Michael Drayer as Cisco (5/10) * Gloria Reuben as Krista Gordon (5/10) * Aaron Takahashi as Lloyd Chung (5/10) * Vaishnavi Sharma as Magda Alderson (5/10) * Bruce Altman as Terry Colby (4/10) * Jeremy Holm as Mr. Sutherland (4/10) * Michael Cristofer as Phillip Price (4/10) * Elliot Villar as Fernando Vera (3/10) * Brian Stokes Mitchell as Scott Knowles (3/10) * Michele Hicks as Sharon Knowles (3/10) * Sakina Jaffrey as Antara Nayar (3/10) * BD Wong as Whiterose (2/10) * Armand Schultz as Michael Hansen (2/10) * Don Sparks as Don Moss (2/10) * Rick Gonzalez as Isaac Vera (2/10) Awards and Recognitions Season 1 was a critical hit, earning multiple nominations for the show, Rami Malek and Christian Slater. In addition to being a nominee for or winner of many of the traditional competitive awards, the show is currently a nominee for the a Peabody Award in the entertainment category. Mr. Robot earned the most nominations for the 32nd Annual Television Critics' Association Awards for Season 1. 'The Show' Mr. Robot has appeared on 24 2015 Top 10 lists, ranging from major entertainment media lists such as The Hollywood Reporter, Variety, TV Guide and Entertainment Weekly to popular media such as Rolling Stone, Vanity Fair, Wired and The Wrap. * 2015 SXSW Film Audience Award: Best Episodic Series * 2015 American Film Institute Awards: Television Programs of the Year * 2015 68th Writers Guild of America Awards: Best New Series * 2015 73rd Golden Globe Awards: Best Drama Series * 2015 6th Critics' Choice Television Awards: Best Drama Series * 2016 Television Critics Association: Outstanding New Program. Also nominated for Program of the Year and Outstanding Achievement in Drama * 2016 Academy of Television Arts and Sciences: Best Drama nomination 'Writing' * 2016 Academy of Television Arts and Sciences: Best Writer nomination Esmail, for In addition, the writing team were nominated for a Writers' Guild of America Award in the Best Drama Series category. 'Rami Malek' * 2015 6th Critics' Choice Television Awards: Best Lead Actor in a Drama Series * 2016 Academy of Television Arts and Sciences: Best Actor in a Drama In addition to his wins, Malek was nominated for a Golden Globe Award, A Screen Actor's Guild Award, a Satellite Award as Best Actor in a Drama Series and a Television Critics Association for Individual Achievement in Drama. 'Christian Slater' * 2015 42nd People's Choice Awards: Favorite Cable TV Actor * 2015 20th Satellite Awards: Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Miniseries or TV Film * 2015 73rd Golden Globe Awards: Best Supporting Actor * 2015 6th Critics' Choice Television Awards: Best Supporting Actor in a Drama Series In addition, B.D. Wong was nominated for a Critic's Choice Award for Best Guest Performer in a Drama Series. 'Creative Arts' * 2016 Academy of Television Arts and Sciences: Outstanding Music Composition for a Series Quayle The show was also nominated for Outstanding Casting and Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama fr:Saison 1 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes